Songs for the lonely
by Anzibanonzi
Summary: New chapter up, this time it's Mac who is listening to a CD player and she reviews her relationship with someone very close to her.
1. There Ain't No Sunshine

Harm's thoughts after he learns that Mac requested, and received TAD halfway around the world, and why he decided to go after her.  
  
This is my first fic so constructive criticism only, also I have never actually seen this episode I was just listening to the radio while reading episode summaries and I think that this is something Harm might do. Also I don't know how to use the HTML coding yet, so bare with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own J.A.G. It belongs to people other than my self so please don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: YES  
  
Feel free to put this on any site you want, just ask me first please  
  
*********  
  
"Fine." Harm yelled in his own apartment knowing no one would hear him. He threw his papers into his brief case and finished gathering the rest of his uniform. "Run away why don't you. All I offered was help. But no, you had to fly halfway across the world just to get away from me and everyone else." Harm had taken all he could from Mac, he was totally taken aback when she left without even saying good bye. "or thank you." He thought out loud. He had offered to help her but at the last moment Renee's father had died, he would have been there for her if he could.  
  
He got into his car and drove off in fury. Harm did not remember turning on the radio but he must have because a few minutes latter a song filtered into his rapid thoughts.  
  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
  
It's not warm when she's away  
  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
  
And she's always gone too long  
  
Anytime she goes away  
  
I wonder this time where she's gone  
  
I wonder if she's gone to stay  
  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
  
And this house just ain't no home  
  
Anytime she goes away  
  
What have I done Harm thought to himself. He let the music seep into his bones he gave himself entirely to the rhythm listening to the song that held far too much meaning for his own comfort.  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know it  
  
Every single day  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
  
Only darkness everyday  
  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
  
And this house just ain't no home  
  
any time she goes away  
  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
  
And she's always gone too long  
  
any time she goes away  
  
Harm knew that he should not blame Mac. She meant far too much to him to blame her for running. He laughed to himself. He knew Mac did not run, she was a marine. She must have strategically retreated and regrouped.  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
Every single time she goes away  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
Miss her every single day  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I can't leave that thing alone  
  
There ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
  
And she's always gone too long  
  
Every time she goes away  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
  
And this house just ain't no home  
  
Every time she goes  
  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
  
And she's always gone too long  
  
Every time she goes away  
  
As Harm pulled into J.A.G he made up his mind. He left his car and headed strait for the admiral's office fully set on the decision he had made. Mac was too special for him to let her go.  
  
***  
  
So do you like it? R&R please!! 


	2. Leaving On A Jet Plane

A/N Okay this is the second in a series of fics in which the JAG characters hear a song that reminds them of something that is happening in their lives. Mac is leaving for Paraguay with Webb when she hears "Leaving on a Jet Plane" by Chantal Kreviazuk. I don't own the characters, and even if I did I would not know what to do with them.  
  
This was the first or second episode I ever watched of JAG, so please excuse me if something is wrong and tell me about it.  
  
****** Mac sat on the private plane to Paraguay listening to the Armageddon soundtrack that someone had given her for her birthday. She did not know why she even had it with her; it only had a couple of songs that she liked. She was reviewing the events that occurred over the last couple days when a song filtered into her pensive state.  
  
All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
  
She could see herself standing outside his apartment, dreading the coming conversation. She was so full of emotions, fear, pain, love. She knew that she would be unable to keep her feelings at bay.  
  
But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die  
  
She had to get going. Too much time had already been wasted. If only the rest of the conversation had gone as she had planed.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
The song was right, how stupid that sounds, how stupid she felt. She should have just told him. Told him the truth, what she really wanted to say. Oh god how much she loved that man.  
  
There's so many times I've let you down  
  
So many times I've played around  
  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
  
Every person she dated since she had met him had been a lie. If she could only tell him.  
  
Every place I go, I think of you  
  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring  
  
Sarah Mackenzie sighed. It was true, she could not get him out of her mind. She thought about him everywhere but in court. But she knew that there was one line that would not come true. Even if she told him, he would never accept her, a Jarhead. Especially after the scene she just caused in his apartment.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
She would love to hug him, to be totally covered in is arms, to let her guard down and share her true feelings with him.  
  
Now the time has come to leave you  
  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way  
  
There would be no goodbye kiss for her, only sharp words thrown as she walked out his door, maybe for the last time.  
  
Dream about the days to come  
  
When I won't have to leave alone  
  
About the times that I won't have to say ...  
  
Dreams would be the only things she had. He would never be hers, she might as well accept it.  
  
Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
And I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
But I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
  
Leaving on a jet plane  
  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
  
Leaving on a jet plane  
  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
  
Leaving on a jet plane  
  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
  
Leaving on a jet plane  
  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
  
Leaving on a jet plane  
  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
  
Leaving on a jet plane  
  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
  
Leaving on a jet plane  
  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
  
(Leaving) On a jet plane  
  
As she listened to the last lyrics fade away she might have done something that would have ruined her reputation as a kick-six marine until she noticed Webb staring at her strangely. "Spook just what exactly are you looking at?" She demanded, hoping that he had not noticed her far too sentimental feelings.  
"Oh, I don't know. I just never thought I would hear you, of all people, humming the lines of Chantal Kreviazuk version of leaving on a jet plane." He replied in a far to smirk manner.  
"Well I never thought that you would be able to recognize that song from just a few, simple notes. Maybe you aren't so tough as you seem." Mac countered quickly. She hoped that her remark had covered the embarrassment she felt.  
Now ignoring Webb all together she looked out her window, wishing for one man's arms to be around her right now and cure all fears that this mission brought. And she let a single tear through her tough walls, knowing that she would never be able to have Harmon Rabb Jr. And she pressed the back button on the CD player to listen to the far too familiar song once again.  
  
**** Please R&R 


End file.
